Mortal Kombat XI
by MKFan127
Summary: 3 years after the events of Mortal Kombat X, the Dragon King has returned and has begun to enact a centuries-old plan to destroy all reality. Rated M for violence and language (then again it’s Mortal Kombat).
1. Prologue

"28 years ago, I received visions from my future self of death and destruction caused by the former Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. Using these visions as a guide, My allies and I defeated Shao Kahn's forces at the Mortal Kombat tournament. However, Shao Kahn wouldn't give up so easily. Kahn had resurrected his former Empress Sindel, dissolving the barrier between Earthrealm and Outworld and launched an invasion of Earthrealm. I lost many allies to Shao Kahn during this time and they were all resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, cursed to serve the Netherrealm forever. As punishment for Shao Kahn's invasion, the Elder Gods destroyed his body and his soul to ensure that he would never return from the grave. With Shao Kahn dead, I thought that Earthrealm would know peace once more, at least for a little while, until the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, started to conquer Earthrealm. This new war for Earthrealm continued for 2 years until I managed to trap Shinnok inside his own amulet. However, this only temporarily put an end to Shinnok's menace. 23 years later, Shinnok was released from the amulet by Quan Chi and resumed his plot to dominate Earthrealm. He held me hostage in my own temple as he corrupted Earthrealm's life force, the Jinsei. After Shinnok was finally defeated, I used the last of my strength to purify the Jinsei. When I left the Sky Temple, I came to realize that by simply defending Earthrealm from its enemies, more madmen like Shao Kahn and Shinnok would continue to attack Earthrealm. I broke into the prison where the Special Forces were holding Shinnok and severed his head, giving it to the new Netherrealm rulers Liu Kang and Kitana as a warning that should they or anyone else threaten Earthrealm, they will pay with their lives. It has been 3 years since then, I had managed to rally the Netherrealm, Outworld and even a rogue faction of the Special Forces to my cause. I know now that we must win this war if Earthrealm will ever be safe from outside invaders again."

-These are the words of Raiden

 **Thanks for reading this first chapter, the actual story will start in the next chapter though so don't worry.**


	2. The Return

A VTOL flew over the purple skies of Outworld. Inside the VTOL were Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin. They had been sent on a mission by their commanding officer, General Sonya Blade, to infiltrate the temple of Onaga, the Dragon King, after several of Raiden's forces were spotted near the temple. As the VTOL neared its destination, Cassie gave her team their orders.

"Alright team, yesterday, several of Oswald's guys and even Oswald himself were spotted camping out at this temple right here", Cassie pointed to Onaga's temple on the holographic map of Outworld.

"Our orders are to capture Oswald and find out what Raiden wants with that temple, is that clear?", She said.

"Yes ma'am!", Jacqui, Takeda and Jin all said in unison.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road", Cassie yelled.

The 4 SF operatives equipped their oxygen masks and parachutes as the VTOL's ramp was lowered.

"Brace yourselves, this is gonna be one hell of a drop!", Cassie told her teammates. With that, the 4 jumped out of the VTOL and descended through the purple night skies of Outworld until Cassie pulled the ripcord on her parachute.

"Pull your chutes", Cassie ordered, the other 3 pulled the ripcords on their parachutes and landed in the Living Forest. Cassie drew her pistol while Takeda took out his pulse blades and Jin took out his bow.

"If anything comes out from behind those trees, then shoot to kill", ordered Cassie.

"I don't like this place, not one bit", remarked Takeda.

Little did they know however, all 4 of them were being watched by Reptile, who had been camouflaging himself the whole time. Reptile pressed his index finger to his earpiece, activating it.

"Emperor, they're here."

"Good, do not reveal yourself until they reach the temple. Once we retrieve what's inside that temple, this war will finally be over."

"Yes sir."

Reptile moved his finger away from the earpiece and continued to follow the 4 Special Forces operatives to the temple.

At Onaga's temple, Major Steven Oswald stood guard at the entrance to the Lava Shrine, which contained the last Great Dragon egg, which, when hatched, is prophecised to signal the resurrection of Onaga. Oswald was once a major in the Special Forces before Raiden convinced him and several other SF operatives to join his cause. Like Raiden, Oswald also believed that all that offering peace to other realms would do was lead to even more intrigue and senseless violence. One of Oswald's men was shot in the head and died instantly.

"What the hell?", asked Oswald. Cassie then held her pistol up to Oswald's head.

"Your security's pathetic Oswald", Cassie remarked.

"Lieutenant Cage, the so called hero who defeated Shinnok", remarked Oswald. 3 years ago, Cassie was promoted to Lieutenant after she defeated Shinnok and saved Earthrealm.

"Talk. What are you doing here?", asked Cassie.

"The more important question here is, why are you siding with that dog Fujin? He doesn't give a fuck about us."

"Hey look, we know you're a crazy nut job, tell us something we don't know", Jacqui said impatiently.

"Would you believe me if I told you that someone was watching you this whole time?", Oswald asked.

"Who?", asked Cassie, pressing the pistol against the back of Oswald's head. Reptile then revealed himself and snatched the pistol from Cassie before turning it on her and her team.

"What's in that shrine belongs to us, not you. Do not follow us any further", Reptile said with venom in his voice.

"I know them, your words alone aren't enough", said Oswald.

"I know, that's why I took this gun from them in the first place", Reptile told Oswald before firing the pistol.

"No!", Takeda yelled and then used his telekinesis to throw the bullet away from its intended target, Jacqui.

"You want that shrine, you bastard?", Takeda asked, angered by the attempt on his girlfriend's life. He then used his telekinesis to throw Reptile into the shrine. Cassie and their other 2 teammates rushed towards him.

"Takeda, what the hell?!", yelled Cassie.

"He tried to kill Jacqui!", Takeda yelled back.

"You just gave Raiden exactly what he wants, we've failed this mission because of you!", Cassie berated Takeda.

Inside the shrine, the walls closed up and the lava stopped moving. It seemed as if time had stopped for everything inside the shrine with the exception of Reptile. Reptile looked around confused for a few seconds before the egg finally hatched. A beam of energy then formed around the hatched egg and hit Reptile in the chest. After enduring the painful blast, Reptile started to notice that his hand was beginning to change its size and shape. Realizing what was happening, Reptile screamed for help, only to realize that all sound coming in and out of the shrine had been blocked off. The Zaterran was helpless as his body was twisted and transformed.

At last, the prophecy had been fulfilled. The Dragon King had finally returned.

 **Once again, thank you all for reading. In the next chapter, expect Onaga to finally start fucking shit up. Until then, I'm out.**


	3. Deception

Onaga climbed back up onto his feet as time resumed inside the Dragon Egg Incubation Chamber. 'Finally', Onaga thought to himself, 'Not only Outworld but all of reality will soon be within my grasp'. With that, Onaga walked out of the chamber only to be met with a group of soldiers, all of them readying their weapons.

"Don't try it", said Onaga, "You'll be killing one of Lord Raiden's allies, Major Oswald".

"How the hell do you know who I am?", asked Oswald.

"I had been watching your pathetic war from beyond the grave, I know everything about all of you", Onaga said.

"This doesn't look good", Jin whispered.

"No shit Sherlock", Cassie whispered back.

"Weapons free!", Oswald ordered. Oswald's soldiers then opened fire on Onaga. However, Onaga was able to dodge every shot and killed several of the soldiers before fleeing the shrine. Cassie then picked up Oswald, who was knocked unconscious by Onaga.

"Let's go", Cassie ordered. The 5 then ran out of the shrine.

Meanwhile, Onaga had arrived at a portal leading from Outworld to the Nexus, watching as an old man in yellow robes walked through it.

Shujinko returned to the Nexus in order to return the Edenia Kamidogu to the Elder Gods and finish his almost lifelong quest.

"At last, my quest is almost at an end", Shujinko said. However, Shujinko did not notice the hooded black figure behind him.

"What is about to end is your meddling in the affairs of the Elder Gods", said the man. Shujinko turned to face him, remembering his fight with the so called "Elder Gods' Chosen Warrior" Monster 50 years earlier.

"I am the true Champion of the Elder Gods, stand down!", Shujinko said in a commanding tone.

"Very well", said the Netherrealm Wraith, "Prepare to die".

Shujinko and the Wraith fought for hours until Shujinko finally bested him due to his ability to copy the abilities of any fighter he encountered.

"I have defeated him, now I am free to finish my quest", a tired Shujinko said. He then placed the Edenia Kamidogu on the altar with the rest of the Kamidogu as a tall dragon-like creature entered the Nexus.

"What? But I found all the Kamidogu, why is the altar not transporting them to the Elder Gods?", Shujinko asked, shocked.

"Because you did not completely finish the quest", the dragon said. Shujinko turned to face him.

"Who? What are you?", asked Shujinko.

"Ah yes, familiar words, perhaps this will help you understand", Onaga said, pulling out an orange orb of light. Shujinko immediately recognized it as his old friend Damashi.

"Damashi?", Shujinko asked, a single tear shedding from his eye before Onaga threw Damashi off the platform.

"Damashi was merely a projection of my conciousness", Onaga stated bluntly, "I was manipulating you this whole time".

"Then why show up now instead of waiting for me to find the last Kamidogu?", Shujinko asked.

"If you had found the last piece, the altar would have transported the Kamidogu to the Elder Gods. However, the last piece is currently in Earthrealm in the hands of that delusional thunder god", Onaga answered, he then turned his attention to the Kamidogu.

"Now Shujinko, I have no more use for you, prepare for your death", Onaga said as he took all the Kamidogu from the altar. He then ran towards Shujinko who jumped through the portal to Outworld.

Back in Outworld, Shujinko looked around and began to lament about his recent betrayal.

"This was all my fault. Blinded by delusions of grandeur I both endangered the realms and betrayed the Elder Gods. What have I done?", Shujinko lamented.

In the Nexus, Onaga, disappointed that he didn't get to finish off Shujinko, left for Earthrealm. After Onaga left, the Elder Gods' true champion woke up only to see that Shujinko and the Kamidogu were both gone. The man, realizing what this means, got back up on his feet and walked through the portal to Earthrealm.

 **Once again, thank you all for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. A Taste of My Power

Inside the heavily guarded Sky Temple, Raiden was meditating. He kept on seeing flashes of a tall, dragon-like creature, a destroyed city, several dagger-like objects and the Amulet of Shinnok. Raiden opened his eyes and stood up.

"No", Raiden said, "As long as I live, all who threaten Earthrealm shall pay with their lives".

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Sky Temple, several guards were patrolling the entrance when they noticed an imposing dragon-like creature coming their way. The guards aimed their guns at him.

"Hey you!", one of the guards shouted, "No one gets in without Lord Raiden's permission!". The dragon then took out several daggers from his armor. He then began stabbing himself with the daggers.

"What the fuck?", asked one of the guards.

"Open fire!", ordered another one of the guards. The guards all opened fire on the Dragon only for all their shots to be deflected back into them, killing them all. Afterwards, Onaga flew up to the roof of the Sky Temple, where he came face to face with Raiden.

"What do you want?", Raiden asked.

"You know why I'm here", Onaga replied.

"So be it", Raiden said. Raiden and Onaga then fought until Onaga threw Raiden down to one of the lower levels of the Sky Temple. Onaga followed him and stepped on the weakened thunder god's chest.

"This...is...not over...yet", Raiden said as Onaga took Shinnok's amulet from him. Onaga then took out the Kamidogu and stabbed them into the amulet, causing it to form into a ball of white energy. He picked up the ball and watched as the energy from the Kamidogu was absorbed into his body. Onaga was now all powerful. He knew now that the Osh Tekk who claimed to rule Outworld would soon meet his demise.

 **Once again, thank you all for reading this chapter. As for Shujinko and the Kamidogu being in this story, the Kamidogu are still daggers like in the MKX comic and I'll explain why they were all in the Nexus in future chapters. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
